1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle mounted post hole diggers and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle mounted post hole digger for digging post holes in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle mounted post hole diggers is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle mounted post hole diggers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,002 by Glenn; U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,839 by Troche; U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,134 by Karns, III; PCT Patent No. WO 89/01892 by Frederick; PCT Patent No. WO 88/03221 by McMillan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,471 by Ovens; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,300 by Templeton.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicle mounted post hole digger. The inventive device includes a spaced apart pair of adjustably extendible support braces with base pivotally coupled to forwards ends of the support braces. A first end of a telescopic boom arm is pivotally coupled to a first end of the base. A motor is pivotally coupled to a second end of the boom arm. The motor has a rotating shaft outwardly extending therefrom to which an elongate auger is attached.
In these respects, the vehicle mounted post hole digger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of digging post holes in the ground.